


to those who take and give

by highfaenyx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfaenyx/pseuds/highfaenyx
Summary: this is how the universe works - for me and you





	1. you give...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a message, a song, an elegy - to all those who give everything they have, and take everything back in return, but never keep anything for themselves.
> 
> And also - this is about everything that you can give and take.  
> There is only one thing, actually.  
> And that thing is yours - for all eternity, though it is not yours at all.

You give your heart so easily, girl.  
Slow down, or you will have nothing left of it.  
Only bits and pieces; nothing left for you to live with. Maybe enough to exist.  
Maybe not.

That’s what they say, when they see you dancing in the moonlight, laughing under the sun and silently leaving in the morning.  
That’s what they say when they see your eyes, dark and bright, greenly wise and foolishly grey, sadly hollow and sparkly happy.  
That’s what they say, always.

But they don’t know anything, do they, girl?  
You give - you give and you give, all and everything you have.  
You give - the bits and pieces of your heart, the thoughts and memories in that beautiful, messy head of yours, without resentment or regret.  
Never regret.

And while some may think the one who gives everything has nothing left at all, you - you do have something.  
You have it all.  
For you do also take, and, oh girl, you take no less than you give.  
That is how universe works, and had always, and will, for the many years to come.  
For the people you give your heart to also dance in the moonlight, laugh under the sun, and silently leave in the morning.  
You take their smiles, so radiant in the rays of the sunlight; their shadows, forever spinning, cast in the moonlight; their touch, warm or cold, but never distant before you both leave in the morning.  
And you fill yourself with them.

And then you give them up, again.  
Because you cannot live the other way.  
Because the pain is inevitable - but so is the joy, and you know the price.  
Because everything that has a value also has that price tag stick to it; and everything that has a _value_ doesn’t, but you pay still.  
Because your universe is vast and beautiful, and miracles do happen, and people dance together in the moonlight only if it is meant to be.  
Because what is _meant_ will always happen. Or perhaps will never come to be.  
Or perhaps you will pay the price, and yours hands will be left empty, and the piece of your heart you gave, will never return to you. Instead, a piece of emptiness fills you.  
It might kill you one day.  
You know that.

But you - you dance, laugh and leave in the morning.  
And sometimes you sit down, your legs weary and tired.  
And sometimes the corners of your lips fall, taken down by the weight of the world.  
And sometimes - sometimes you stay, and that is the biggest game you can play.

And if people ask you, _why_ , you just smile and never answer.  
You don’t need to.  
You won’t give your heart to them.  
For those to whom you would, already know the answer.

Because this universe, this game, this _life_ \- they are all yours, and whatever you might give or take can be returned, or return, or never come back, but it is yours to give and take.

To give and take.  
Not to keep.  
Never to keep.


	2. ...and you take

You smile too bright, boy.  
You laugh too loud, and dance too sloppy, and don’t shut the door when you leave in the morning.  
You take too much - of life, of sun, of moonlight, and of the morning.

That’s what they say about you.  
Not at all false; yet not at all true, also.  
That’s what they say when they see you laughing under the sun, dancing in the moonlight and leave in the morning.  
That’s what they say when they see your eyes, bright and dark, blackly sad and funnily hazel, sparkly foolish and wisely hollow.  
That’s what they say, forever and always.

But they don’t know a thing, do they, my dear boy?  
For yes, you take - you take and take, as much as you can.  
The bits of memories and thoughts that are offered to you, the smiles in the sun, the shadows cast by the moonlight, and the touches, warm and cold, savored in the twilight of the morning.  
And you fill yourself with them.

And while some may say that you are greedy - oh, you are, you never denied that - you are not selfish and vain.  
For you give no less than you take.  
You give - you give and give.  
That is how universe works, and had always, and will, for the many years to come.  
For the people you take from also dance in the moonlight, laugh under the sun, and silently leave in the morning.  
You are filled with memories, smiles, laughs, dance moves, shadows and touches, and you give them - to anyone who asks; to anyone who _gives_  too.

And then you take them, again.  
Because you cannot live the other way.  
Because everything has a price tag stick to it, everything that has and has no value - except for the things which _value_ is all too real, and you take the price; but you also pay it - all and through.  
Because when you take a touch, or a shadow, or a smile, you give something in return, something beautiful, or maybe ugly, shiny or dim, wise or foolish - but always _real_.  
Because though you don’t know if your universe is cruel or kind, it is big and magical, and sometimes miracles can happen; and people share a touch in the morning only if it is meant to be.  
Because there are things that are _meant_ to be, and not meant to, and sometimes one thing happens, or nothing, or they both come to be, and you pay the price altogether still.  
Because you give and take, and that is a trade, and might leave you with nothing in your hands one day.  
You know that will be the day you die; you never cared less.  
Mortals do not have the pain of that choice.

But you - you laugh under the sun, dance in the moonlight, and leave in morning.  
And sometimes a sincere smile on your face turns to a sad grin, and wrinkles in the corners of your eyes take in the weight of the world you live in.  
And sometimes your legs lose their rhythm, and you fall to the ground.  
And sometimes - sometimes you stay, and that is the biggest game you can play.

And if people ask you, _why_ , you just smile and never answer.  
You don’t need to.  
You won’t take anything from them.  
For those from whom you would, already know the answer.

Because this universe, this game, this _life_ \- they are all yours, and whatever you might take or give can be returned, or return, or never come back, but it is yours to take and give.

To take and give.  
Not to keep.  
Never to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to you, my best friend; and also to myself, as I am not much different from you, too.  
> Maybe wiser, or maybe more foolish, perhaps infinitely younger or just a bit older - but always grateful for your presence.  
> Thank you - and may we give and take until we have nothing left - and maybe even after that.


End file.
